El Destino Marcado por el Dolor
by PrincesAlice25
Summary: Gracias a la union de Dioses y demonios se ha originado una nueva especie criaturas que recibieron el nombre de Dioses demoniacos, es cuando Kagome Higurashi descubre que no es una adolescente comun , sus poderes han sido sellados y para colmo conoce un chico que resulta ser un hanyou arrogante que conquistara su corazon y debera enfrentar la verdad sobre su pasado y quien es ella.


Capitulo 1.

**Un destino marcado por el dolor**

En una época donde se encontraba latente la guerra entre demonios y humanos surgió un nuevo enfrentamiento. Los Dioses no se encontraban satisfechos con esta guerra culpaban a los demonios por ello, sentían consideración con los humanos por lo que estos los admiraban y les brindaban energía es decir la esperanza que estos tenían en los Dioses , es por ello que no toleraban que los demonios atacaran a los humanos por creerse superiores; cuándo ellos eran aún más poderosos que los demonios, era una ofensa para los Dioses.

Pero eso solo lo pensaban los Dioses creadores; los más antiguos en cambio un numero de Dioses comenzaron a sentirse atraídos por algunos demonios y viceversa, significaba que las barreras entre Dioses y demonios querían ser derribadas. Esto trajo consecuencias para ambos por ejemplo los Dioses que decidían estar junto su pareja , se les revocaba cualquier privilegio que podrían obtener del Olimpo, sus poderes espirituales y poderes sobrenaturales eran sellados y por ultimo su esencia que los diferenciaba dentro de los otros seres se convertía en una esencia parecida a la de los humanos perdiendo su inmortalidad; siendo casi humanos para los demonios no había grandes castigos pero si estaban consideraban la idea de dejar de lado sus principios y ayudar a los humanos eran exiliados y se les consideraban demonios en rebelión.

A pesar de ello el amor que surgía entre Dioses y demonios no fue detenido por estas leyes incluso un día una de las diosas más poderosas , descendiente de una familia que encerraba el poder de los dragones se enamoró de quien era considerado el rey de los demonios por pertenecer a la familia que estaba ligada a la época de la creación del mundo y descender de la primera generación de demonios que habitaron la tierra, reconocido por sus poderes invencibles casi llegando al nivel de poder de un Dios. Estos seres se llamaban AnMidoriko Dragons y Ratkosu Tigerper ellos decidieron casarse a pesar de las consecuencias y AnMidoriko perdió su imagen de deidad adquiriendo la fuerza y esencia de cualquier ser humano.

Pasaron los años se fueron a vivir al castillo que pertenecía a la familia Tigerper donde el clan se encontraba afuera rodeando el castillo, los otros miembros del Clan no estaban contentos con la decisión que había tomado Rakotsu , el actual líder pero debían respetarla si es que querían continuar viviendo bajo su protección en esa época ,AnMidoriko tuvo su primer embarazo que trajo consigo el nacimiento de trillizas youkai: Kikyo,Yuoto y Jessil eran idénticas solo se diferenciaban en sus ojos ;Kikyo con ojos chocolate fríos casi oscuros, Yuoto poseía los ojos como su padre azules como cielo y Jessil heredo unos ojos verdes parecidos a los de los dragones provenientes del Green Thunder ( Rayo Verde).

Pasaron 2 años AnMidoriko estaba otra vez embarazada y se presentía que esa noche fría iba hacer el nacimiento de su segundo bebe, a pesar de haber perdido parte de sus poderes AnMidoriko aun poseía el poder de sentir presencias, desgracias o presentimiento de la muerte que se encontraba esa noche en su habitación mientras sentía como su bebe quería venir al mundo. Las sirvientas se reunieron en la habitación dispuestas a ayudar a la mujer de su amo en la labor de parto pero AnMidoriko tenía un mal presentimiento sobre este día, sobre este nacimiento y sobre su bebe. Rakotsu entro en la habitación e intentaba ayudar su mujer con los dolores pero parecía que algo más acomplejaba a AnMidoriko hasta que se escuchó el primer llanto de un bebe era una niña, hermosa igual que su madre cabello azabache , piel blanca como la porcelana, poseía un rostro hermoso; su padre sentía que el tiempo se detenía mientras observaba a esa pequeña criatura pero aun notaba el dolor marcado en el rostro de su esposa y fue entonces que se escuchó un segundo llanto otra bebe idéntica a la primera lo que significaba que había tenido gemelas. Ratkosu no cabía en dicha girando su rostro para contemplar el de su amada que lo miraba con el cansancio plasmado en sus bellos ojos pero con una pequeña sonrisa fue en ese momento que decidió cargar a una de las bebes que lucía más pequeña que la otra, quien tenía los ojos abierto y la miraba con suma atención. AnMidoriko se quedó observando a su hija hasta que sintió que era absorbida por esos ojos chocolates y se sentía perdida, escucho una voz que repetía:

_-Tu hija se convertirá en un ser poderoso indestructible pero con el poder viene la responsabilidad que traerá consecuencias a su vida. Eres la primera Diosa que da a luz este tipo de criaturas, estas criaturas han sido marcadas con el dolor, todas ellas sufrirán pero esta bebe que llevas en tus brazos serán consumida por el dolor y deberá elegir qué lado escoger si la luz o la obscuridad.- _Termino la voz de una mujer que retumbaba en la mente de AnMidoriko

Luego de ellos un millón de imágenes pasaron por sus ojos mostrando el destino al que deberá enfrentarse su hija, no se dio cuenta que Rakotsu la sacudía de los hombros preguntándole que ha ocurrido. Solo pudo dirigirle una miraba inexpresiva soltando a la bebe quien fue tomada por una de las criadas. Ella había sido testigo de las desgracias que se avecinaban a esa familia no podía permitirlo, no podía permitir que su hija viviera ese dolor debía tomar una decisión y pronto.

Solo pudo mirar a los ojos de Rakotsu y decirle lo último que escucho de aquella voz tenebrosa que hacía eco en su cabeza- Rakotsu nuestra hija es una desgracia, su vida será una desgracia y todo será nuestra culpa por habernos amado y traer al mundo este tipo de criaturas-Pronuncio observándolo con la mirada fija en la de él.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¡Es nuestra hija! No podemos hacerle daño, estas niñas son nuestro más grande tesoro, fruto de nuestro amor AnMidoriko y jamás en la vida me arrepentiré de tenerlas no importa si el mundo llegase a destruirse por su existencia.-Con los ojos determinados y mirando fijamente su esposa dijo estas palabras que eran más cálidas de las que él usualmente utilizaba.

-¡Tu no entiendes! Acabo de verlo vi el destino de mis hijas y de nuestra bebe, ellas sufrirán y soy su madre, no puedo permitir que eso ocurra. Mis hijas y todos aquellas criaturas que nazcan del amor de un demonio y un Dios están marcadas y no podrán soportar esa vida a la que serán sometidas.-Pronuncio con voz entrecortada por aguantar las ganas de llorar en el regazo de su amado debía decirle el futuro incierto que tendrían sus bebes.

-Dime, ¿Qué es lo que viste que te causo tanta angustia? ¿Cómo así que nuestros bebes están marcados?-Pregunto mirando directamente a su esposa, ahora que las criadas se habían ido y solo quedaban ellos dos en aquella habitación podrían hablar con confianza.

-Rakotsu, nuestras hijas y todos aquellos bebes que nacerán con sangre demoniaca y de Dios en su sistema han sido marcados. Los seres que deciden que destino obtendrá cada mortal e inmortal han decidido que el destino de estos bebes será marcado por el dolor, sus vidas estarán llenas de muchas desgracias y será casi imposible que puedan superarlas.-Termino mirando al cielo estrellado para luego observar el rostro serio de su marido que tenía su mirada fija en sus bebes recién nacidas que no tenían idea de lo que se les avecinaba y más aún para la más pequeña a quien nombraron Kagome.


End file.
